1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of an image display device, and particularly relates to control of an image display device having a plurality of light sources.
2. Description of the Background Art
As to image display devices such as laser projectors, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-342126, for example, discloses “a projection display device, more specifically, a projection display device in which an optical signal emitted from an optical shutter array having multiple optical shutter elements arranged in a one-dimensional manner, based on image data, is scanned with a deflection mirror to project a two-dimensional image” (Paragraph 0001).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-184852 discloses a technique for “adjusting a color balance including a white balance in a display device enabling white display with use of light from RGB light emitters” (“Problems to be Solved” in “Abstract”).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-065012 discloses “a projection display device capable of maintaining an optimal white balance of a displayed image and obtaining high image quality even if quantities of light of a plurality of colors in light-emitting elements of the relevant colors are changed owing to degradation or failure of the light-emitting elements” (“Problems to be Solved” in “Abstract”).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-236650 discloses “a projector capable of quickly and easily creating a color correction table for projecting an easily-viewable image of a desired color onto a screen” (“Problems to be Solved” in “Abstract”).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-244206 discloses “a system for adjusting a position of a light modulation device, even capable of addressing a decrease in illumination margin associated with downsizing of a projector” (“Problems to be Solved” in “Abstract”).
In a so-called beam-scanning display device such as a laser projector, if optic axes of RGB (Red, Green, Blue) do not coincide with one another, colors to be projected cannot be reproduced accurately. Therefore, precise adjustment for allowing the optic axes to coincide with one another, and accordingly, an ability to easily adjust the optic axes are demanded. Furthermore, an ability to add a function of adjusting the optic axes without increasing the number of components is also demanded.